This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pullers, particularly pullers adapted to be used to remove such items as gears or bearings from shafts, or internal bearings, oil seals and the like from cavities.
Conventional so-called universal pullers are available, but usually require all of the jaws to be removed and reversed when changing from external pulling to internal pulling and vice-versa. Furthermore, such pullers are usually provided with either two jaws or three jaws so that two pullers are normally required. When a three-jaw puller is provided, the jaws are normally situated approximately 120.degree. from one another and a two-jaw puller is usually provided with two jaws situated approximately 180.degree. from one another.
It is therefore apparent that at least two pullers are required either of which requires disassembling and re-assembling when changing from internal to external use and vice-versa.